Escaped Moments Ch 3
by sniglfritz
Summary: A compilation of missing fluffy moments from season 9. Chapter 3 is more of a silly filler than anything of substance but more soon


**Title: **Escaped Moments Ch 3

**Ship:** Chloe/Oliver

**Genre:** Fluff/Humor/Angst etc…

**Rating**:

**Summary:** A compilation of missing fluffy moments from season 9. **Chapter 3 is more of a silly filler than anything of substance but more soon **

**A/N:** I had no intention of continuing this but I got such a great response from the first two that I was persuaded to continue (aka flattery works on me apparently)

This chapter is focused on the fact that a couple people asked me to expand on the 'Badunkadunk' theme from last chapte. **I'm probably going to continue with some moments from Checkmate after this but what I'd really like to do is hear from you guys. What kind of scene/ or missing moment from an episode would you like to see? Even one word prompt are welcome ** I have a plan basically worked out but I get anything super exciting as a prompt I might change things around.

'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`

J'onn J'onzz was staring at computer screen. Not the most common or pleasant of activities for the Martian Manhunter but necessary none the less. Though in the last couple of years he had become more and more accustomed to human beings, their behaviours and their habits, but he had always difficulty understanding their dependence on computers. Unfortunately he now found himself dealing with one directly. Staring at the computer screen he squinted, "Watchtower, I am having some difficulty…"

Green Arrow and Watchtower had gone undercover to infiltrate a clandestine meeting in a high profile meeting in the Turkish consulate, possibly involving the Kandorians and requiring Chloe to be on site in order to hack into an encrypted syste, leaving J'onn deal with the electronic side of the mission. Luckily for the most part the majority of his work that night had involved following the little red signatures of his colleagues and Chloe had been talking him through it over the com link but the tiny buttons and the ridiculous "touch" screens were beginning to render the usually clam Martian a little insane.

"It's okay Manhunter, Arrow and I are en route back to you right now. All I need you to do is close down all the programs you were running, erase any trace of our involvement tonight."

Frowning, he attempted to find the little x-boxes located at the top of each window according to her instructions until he stumbled on a window he didn't remember opening.

"Umm Watchtower?" he asked, "Come in Watchtower."

"Hold on a second-," J'onn heard a key scraping in a lock and turned in the swivel chair to see both Oliver and Chloe walking into Watchtower still in evening dress; Oliver in a tux and Chloe in a long, back-less, black dress.

"Honey! We're home!" sang Oliver.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him but Oliver only gave her a cheeky grin and left to store his equipment.

"Hello J'onn," she sighing while removing her com link from her ear and heading toward the computer console, "are we all wrapped up for the night?"

"Almost, I'm afraid I don't know what to do with this one," he said pointing to the open Firefox window in front of him.

"Let me see 'Google Results for …"Badunka-"'

"What?" asked J'onn distressed "Did I make a mistake? I apologize-

"Oh-"

"I'm afraid my expertise in the field of electronics is limited-

"My-"

"And I find myself confused at times as to the proper use of the electronic rodent-clicking- "

"GOD."

Without hesitating Chloe quickly closed the window, trying to control the blush that had radiated up her cheeks.

"That's okay J'onn it was just an advertisement. Nothing to worry about, you did great tonight," she smiled trying to reassure the alien.

"Thank you Chloe, however, while I mean no disrespect it is not an experience I hope to encounter again any time soon."

"Good thing nobody speaks computer better than Watchtower," said Oliver walking back into the main room of the tower, loosening his bow tie.

Catching Chloe's eye he expected a smile, maybe a little grin, but was met with a glare instead.

Confused, and frankly a little scared, Oliver froze, "Something wrong Chlo?"

Chloe's glared morphed into cold smile as she replied, "Wrong? No, nothing is _wrong_, Oliver."

"Did we manage to obtain the encrypted file?" asked J'onn, still facing the computer screen and completely missing the eye-war taking place right behind him.

"Yep."

"Good, I am pleased to hear the mission was fruitful," he replied, "I wonder, Chloe, if it's not too much to ask… you had these delightful little nutty, chocolaty, granola-y cookies, and I was just… wondering-"

"Top left shelf of the kitchen J'onn," said Chloe breaking eye contact with Oliver monentarily to smile at the hungry alien.

As J'onn disappeared into the kitchen, Oliver walked toward Chloe, still wary, "Chlo?"

"You _GOOGLED IT_?" she hissed, whispering.

"Googled what?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What? What did I-…oh." Oliver froze as he remember what he'd been doing that morning while Chloe was in the shower.

"And then you just left it there! Open! Visible on all _seventeen_ of my computer screens!" Chloe was having a difficult time controlling her anger as well as her voice, and if it weren't for J'onn in the next room she would have been yelling by now.

"Oops…?"

"Oops? Oops? Oliver _ANYONE_ could have seen this! _Clark_ could have seen this! How could I possibly explain googling Badunkadunk?"

"Oh c'mon Chloe, it's not that bad, it's actually kinda funny-"

"Funny? Are you insane?" she cried, loosing all control.

"Well technically it's your fault-"

Chloe stopped, shocked, "Excuse me?" she cried.

"Umm…Excuse me?"

Both Oliver and Chloe looked up to see J'onn standing in the doorway, box of cookies in hand.

"Yes J'onn?" she replied, her demeanour changing suddenly.

"I was just wondering if I could take these with me, the new Glee episode starts soon and I'd like to have a snack to watch it with."

"Wait. You watch Glee?" asked Oliver incredulous, "The TV show, with the singing and the dancing and the bad hair?"

"Yes, well, while I generally find most human television to be both confusing and ridiculous I am irresistibly drawn to Glee's satirical depiction of typical human teenage stereotypes. Oh, and I found Sue Sylvester's rendition of 'Vogue' to be incredibly catchy."

"Okay… well, you're welcome to the cookies."

"Thank you!" he said before super-speeding out of the tower.

"So."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you might want to continue where you left off. I told you it was your fault I googled 'Badunkadunk' and I believe you were in the midst of yelling at me."

"Well how is it my fault?"

Smiling Oliver dipped his head down to hers, settling his hand on her hips and drawing her closer, "You never told me what it meant or when to use it. I'm a high society billionaire! I can't go around using words without knowing their meaning!"

"Well if I remember correctly Mr. Queen, you were the one who interrupted me." said Chloe, trying to stain angry at him and failing miserably.

"And if I remember correctly, you didn't have a problem with that interruption. In fact, I think you liked it. Or at least that's what you told me."

Pulling her closer, he closed the distance between their lips.

Pulling back, he smiled cheekily, "Over, and over and over and over again."

She rolled her eyes but laughed, "Okay Mr. Queen, did your internet research reveal anything?"

"Why yes, I now understand that 'Badunkadunk' is defined as either "An urban term used to define approval of the voluptuous curvature of a feminine rump," said Oliver reciting it as if it were Victorian literature.

"Or?"

"Or my personal favourite, 'A dick-bouncin, dynamic booty, that defies the laws of physics,' he replied sliding his ands down from her hips to cup _her_ booty.

"Mmm," she purred happily as he nipped his way down her neck, "And? Do I qualify?"

"Well, after a preliminary examination," he said slipping his hands even farther down to grab her so that she was pressed against the quickly hardening length of him, "I think I can state with a degree of certainty that you possess a relatively high quantity Badunkadunki-ness."

Chloe, nearly groaned aloud as he expertly kneaded the flesh of her rump between his fingers. She'd never admit it aloud but she had a secret kink for Oliver taking charge, especially when he used him 'board-room' voice on her.

"However, for purely scientific reasons I feel that it imperative that I perform a more _thorough_ search before publicly announcing my findings."

'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`'*`~'*`

A/N: K so this was really quick and I'm half asleep but reviews are always appreciated anyway.


End file.
